Packages from Home
by AndyHood
Summary: Trapper always regretted leaving Korea without saying good-bye to his best friend. To make up for it Trapper sends a package and a letter to Hawkeye, finally apologizing for not saying good-bye. One-shot


The first few months of being back in the States, John McIntyre barely gave a thought about his friends that he had left back in Korea. It was only when the joy of being back, and the droll of everyday life settled in did McIntyre let his thoughts drift back to Korea and more importantly Hawkeye.

John hated that he had left without a word to Hawkeye. Hawkeye had already lost one dear friend, Henry Blake, and then he lost another one when John left. Hawkeye had been left in that hell-hole with Frank Burns. Though a part of him wanted to forget all about the horrors of Korea, he didn't want to forget about the good times. Because despite everything he had a lot of good times at 4077th. And he was not talking about all the nurses he chased. But with a man that had been close to a brother that he ever got. More and more he found himself remembering all the pranks he pulled with the other men. Yet he had left him there without a word.

John had to make it up somehow to Hawkeye. Winter was fast approaching in the States, and McIntyre was glad that he wouldn't have to deal with the bitter cold that happened in Korea. He could remember how difficult it was to stay warm and being home he found that he help make their life easier over there.

John found a large box and he began to fill it with everything he could think of, multiple pairs long underwear, socks, wool gloves, ear muffs, and wool hats. He also added a boxs of coffee grounds, olives, and a carefully wrapped bottle of scotch. John also made sure to pack a good amount of paper, knowing it would be used to keep the stove in the Swamp going. He didn't know if his friend would appreciate it but he also enclosed a letter which he tapped to the top of the box.

As John handed the box to the postman, he could only hope that Hawkeye would forgive him and maybe he would hear from his friend soon.

 _4077_ _th_ _MASH_

"Hawkeye, you've got a package" called Radar letting himself into the tent and bringing with him a large package.

"Oh goody," said Hawkeye sitting up from his lounge position on his cot. "I must have been a good boy if Santa sent his littlest reindeer."

"Knock it off" said Radar as he set the package down in front of Hawkeye.

"Yes Radar" assured Hawkeye as he took in the brown package. He expected to see CrabApple Cove to be the return address on the package but he was shocked to see a San Francisco address on the corner. The grin on his face slowly slid off as he realized whom it was from.

BJ immediately noticed the change in his tent mate. "Hawk, something wrong?"

But Hawkeye didn't seem to hear him as he gently tore the outer paper off of the box. Tapped to the top of the box was a letter. Taking the letter, he left the rest of the package on his cot and walked out the door. Leaving a surprised BJ and Radar behind.

BJ reached down and picked up the discarded paper and looked at the address. "Radar, do you recognize this address?" he asked the young clerk.

Radar leaned over BJ and quickly read the address, and suddenly the young clerk understood Hawkeye's behavior. "That is Captain McIntyre address Sir."

BJ instantly understood why Hawkeye was acting so weird. When had first met the other man he had been chasing after this John McIntyre. He had heard multiple stories from people around the camp of how close the other two men were. BJ also remembered how crushed Hawkeye had been when he missed McIntyre by 15 minutes. BJ knew that Hawkeye had never really gotten over that betrayal from what he had considered his closest friend. To his knowledge this was the first time since the other man had left that Hawkeye had heard from him.

*~O~*

Hawkeye walked around the camp just staring at the letter from John. It had been a long time since he had heard from the other man. Hawkeye had honestly thought that he would never hear from the other man again. It had hurt that John never had contacted him after he left, no note, no letters, or even a phone call. Trapper was someone that Hawkeye thought that they would be friends even after this war was over with. Hawkeye thought he had finally gotten over it, but here he was with the letter in his hand.

Hawkeye found himself at the motorpool, out of the prying eyes of everyone. Leaning against the hood of a nearby jeep he hesitantly opened the letter.

 _Dear Hawkeye,_

 _I'm sorry that I haven't contacted you since I left. I'm also sorry I didn't at least leave a note when I left when you were in Tokyo. I was too much of a coward to say good-bye, not when the last time we said good-bye to a friend who was going home he ended up. Well you know what happened. I know wish that I did say good-bye and in a way I wish I was still with you over there. I know how much the constant pain and death took a toll on you, despite all your jokes. I hope you found someone else to joke around with to try lighten the mood over there. Say hi from me to old Ferrat Face._

 _I do hope you enjoy your present and that it helps in the months to come. I also hope that one day that you will be able to forgive me for leaving you and not saying good-bye. You are one of the greatest friends that I have ever had, and one day after this war is over I hope we can met and share a drink once more._

 _Your friend always,_

 _Trapper_

Hawkeye didn't realize that he was crying until a tear landed on the letter. He quickly reached up and began to wipe at his eyes. He had to give a small chuckle, Trapper always seemed to be able to surprise him. Even half a world away.

Eventually he made his way back to the Swamp with the letter still in his hand. BJ was sitting in the chair reading a letter from Peg and Charles was still only who knows were. The moment Hawk entered BJ looked up from his letter.

"You okay Hawk?" asked BJ studying his friend.

"I'm good" replied Hawkeye, and he realized that he was telling the truth. He was good, and to show it he smiled at BJ. He then rubbed his hands together with a smirk.

"Alrighty lets see what old Trap sent us" he said grabbing the package. BJ smiled, glad that whatever had been in the letter was something good. He moved closer to where Hawkeye was now ripping open the box.

"I could kiss that man" cheered Hawkeye as he began to drawl out his booty. And what a haul it was, multiple pairs of long underwear, gloves, socks, hats, and so much more. Hawkeye laughed as he pulled out the unbroken bottle of scotch. "We are living high tonight, Beej. Real booze, none of that homemade hotch for us."

BJ smiled "What else did he send you?"

Hawkeye continued to pull out a tix box. There was a label in Trappers writing saying coffee. Hawkeye opened the box of coffee and breathed in deeply. "Ah Beej, real coffee and olives. Trapper really out did himself" said Hawkeye pulling out the jar of olives.

"Nice" said BJ grabbing the box of coffee from Hawk and breathed deeply the smell of fresh grounds. Hawkeye continued to pull out winter items, smiling with glee.

"You seem more excited over cloths than booze Hawkeye" observed BJ.

Hawkeye's face turned scandalized. "This stuff is worth it's weight in gold my friend" said Hawkeye, hugging the cloths close to him. "When it reaches 20 below in a week you will be on bended knee thanking me."

"What for?" asked BJ.

Hawkeye immediately threw a pair of gloves, socks, long underwear, and hat at BJ. "For that." BJ would soon find out that Hawkeye was right. And though Hawkeye would deny it if he was accused of it, but he tried to protect the other doctor the best he could. Hawkeye was glad most days that the only one waiting for him at home was his father. He had seen it in Henry, Trapper, BJ, and even Potter how bad it was for those that left wives and children back home. How much tougher it was for them to adapt to all that was around him. BJ was missing all the early accomplishments of his daughter and his wife was becoming more independent without him there. Being here hit the young man hard, and Hawkeye tried his best to help the young man, trying to distract him from the horrors of this war by his antics.

BJ was touched at the gesture, to be told minutes ago that this stuff was worth its weight in gold and then just be given it was something else. "Thanks Hawkeye."

Hawkeye smiled and then lightly tossed the scotch, "Crack that open, I have a letter to write."

As BJ poured them both a glassful of scotch as Hawkeye lay down on his cot with a new wool hat on his head. With his pen and his pad a paper he began to write Trapper back.

 _Dear Trapper,_

 _Of course I forgive you you big lug, but the generous gift might have swayed me quite a bit. The 4077_ _th_ _hasn't changed much, except for a slight change in cast. I'm sorry to say that the army in its infinite wisdom as sent Ferret Face stateside and promoted him to Lieutenant Colonel. He went crazy after Hot Lips dumped him and got engaged. Beside that we finally got a new commanding officer, Sherman Potter. He's a good guy, more competent than Henry was on a good day. Course he has seen more war than any other here, served in both World Wars. Franks replacement has the bluest blood in Boston, Charles Emerson III. A fine surgeon even if he is above the rest of us. Your replacement is a young kid who is my current partner in crime. BJ Hunnicutt._

 _Though he is far more serious than you ever where. He doesn't understand why he needs the heavy duty winter gear here. But he will learn in a few days when old man winter makes himself known here in beautiful South Korea. As you might guess I've decided to take him under my fun loving wing. He needs fun every once in a while to make sure he doesn't dwell too much on his situation here. Every once in awhile he will surprise you, he could give you a run for your money with the pranks he pulls. The first time he meet Frank he called him Ferrat Face. Though it might have been because I helped acquaint him to Rosie's before bringing him to camp. We needed a drink that day. Heim because he saw his first battle wounds hours within his landing, and me from missing your plane by 15 minutes. I won't lie that you not saying good-bye did hurt, and not hearing you afterwards. But I can understand you wanting to put all this behind you. But I am very glad that you have written. As I sit here, drinking the scotch you sent, I can say that I look forward to hearing from you again._

 _Your friend,_

 _Hawkeye_

* * *

Always hated the fact that Trapper left Hawkeye without a word, so thus this oneshot was born. Hoped you liked!


End file.
